Romance under fire
by Xanthor
Summary: The first Meeting between Falco and Katt, and the 'interesting' events the come from it --- pg-13 for mild language and sexual innuendo ---


DISCLAMER:  I do not own StarFox or any of the places, name, people (er...animals), or anything to do with it in any for created, not created or even though of yet in the entire universe.  They belong to Nintendo, Rare and whoever else is getting paid from this

This story is mine though.  My genius (er...twistedness your pick)

Enjoy

And please, try not to hate it too much

****************

The radar lit up as the Great Fox appeared on the long-range sensors.  

"Sir, The Great Fox is on the Long Range Radar," The radar operator said as he began to receive the information, "They are approaching the outskirts of Corniera."  

"Very good Corporal." The Officer of the watch declared, "Keep them on radar and prepare for our next orders."

****

"All right guys listen up," Fox McCloud spoke as He stood in front of his team, "We just got a mission request from General Pepper."

"It's about fricken Time." Falco declared. "I've been BORED out of my mind."

"Yeah!" Slippy cheered, "We need more equipment."

"This is good," Peppy declared, "Cause we need the money.  We Have NO FOOD."

"I know," Fox chuckled, "We need the money but can we really handle a mission right now?  I mean the Arwings are pretty banged up from that surprise attack we got from that rebel group called the Crobs"

"But we can't afford to turn the mission down." Peppy declared

"Well I'll go over the mission and then we'll figure out what we will do."

Fox brought up the mission report from the General's message and began to read the objectives

"It seems that the freedom activist group called the Dreads have built their headquarters in Fortuna.  The Lylat military is going to be launching a strike against the group.  The Dreads are big supporters and members of the Andross Army.  Now the problem is that they have built a signal relay station in the asteroid belt.  The relay station would be able to signal the remainder of the Andross Army for back up and support.  Now they want us to destroy the relay station."  Fox spoke as he brought up the relay's station schematics on the big screen.

"This is not a problem," Slippy declared after studying the blueprints for a couple minuets, "We need to hit the three major point the relay station will fall."

"The Great Fox can hit them from outside the asteroid belt." Peppy declared, "So what's the problem?"

"Well they also have a small landing strip on Corneria," Fox declared, "And Lylat intel says there are 10 fighters and 2 messenger jets.  The moment that relay station goes down, their sensor on the landing strip will light up and the messenger jets will take off to notify Andross's Army for backup."

"So they hit the strip at the exact same time," Falco declared, "So why does the Lylat Army need us?"

"Well due to treaty negotiations, the Lylat Arm can't set foot near the belt or near Corneria." Fox said.  He turned to Slippy. "What is the condition of our Arwings?"

"Not good," Slippy croaked, "Mine is unusable until we get repair parts, Falco's is fine, and Peppy's and yours Fox, are need some serious work."

Falco smiled to himself.  His Arwing was normally in the best condition.  Slippy's normally took the most damage, and Fox and Peppy normally took a hit or two trying to help him.  Slippy was a pretty kick ass guy.  A technical wizard, he could find a weakness like nothing.  But the kid was rash, and would rush right into things, which lead to him getting into more then he could handle.  Yet no matter what happened, he was part of the team. 

Falco chuckled to himself

His best trait was that he was a horrible poker player.

"I say we take it." Peppy declared.  "Now we know that the relay station will have a couple fighter to protect it, so I say we split up.  Fox and Slippy in the Arwings at the station, and Falco and me will take Corneria.  Falco in the air and me in the Landmaster."

"Won't work." Falco said. "To coordinate the attack, the Landmaster will have to have landed on the planet beforehand, and that won't go unnoticed.  They'll know what's happening and we'll all be toast."

"So what do you suggest buddy?" Fox asked.

"Fox and Peppy in the Arwings at the relay station," Falco started, "Slippy, you man the Great Fox weapons.  If something goes wrong with the firing we will need you to compensate.  As for Corneria, we plan the attack for Corneria's night and I'll do a surprise attack."

"Sounds like a plan." Peppy said

"Works for me." Fox agreed, "Slippy, use whatever part you need from your Arwing to repair mine and Peppy's."

"I've got to get ready," Falco said, "I'll see you later."  

Falco turned and walked out of the room.  He walked to his quarters and sat at his computer.  His fingers flew over the keyboard as he decided how he was going to modify his Arwing.  Falco loved his Arwing, The Peregrine.  He had been customizing it for years.  It was built for his flight style and attitude.  In the Peregrine, very few fighters could ever keep up with him. The time flew by as Falco worked on schematics.  2 hours later Falco walked into the hanger and walked over to his jet.

"Figured out what you're going to do?"  Slippy asked

"I've decide that I'm going to ease up on the lasers and go heavier on the bombs," Falco declared, "I'm hoping to destroy most of their fighter with the initial bombing run and catch them by surprise."

"Sounds good." Slippy said, "I've already got the other two Arwings up and running.  But The Croak will never be the same."

Falco chuckled; Slippy had been customizing his Arwing, The Croak, even longer then Falco had been.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle the mission?" Slippy asked

"Come on," Falco declared, "You're talking the best damn pilot in the whole universe.  Not even Fox can keep up with me."

The two friends chuckled.  Falco walked over to the forklift and began to load the bombs onto the Peregrine.

*******

Falco opened the closet in his quarters.  He grabbed to blaster pistols, checked the charge on them, and placed them in his holsters.  Falco put on his black leather jacket and grabbed his sunglasses.  Falco walked out of his room and walked towards the hangar.  The entire team was waiting for him in the hangar.

"We can't let you leave without the pre-mission tradition can we?" Fox said with a chuckle.

Falco smiled as Peppy grabbed a tray from Rob.  The tray had four shot-glasses sitting on them.  Each held a shot of tequila.

"Good Luck." Slippy cheered

"Trust Your Instincts!" Peppy Yelled

"We do it our way." Fox declared

"Best damn pilots in the whole universe." Faclo boasted

"We're the Star Fox Team." All four of them cheered as the tapped their shot glasses and dank them back in one shot.

Falco boarded The Peregrine and took off flying straight towards the planet Corneria.  Falco put the jet on autopilot and smiled as he turned on the radio.  Rock music blared through the speakers as Falco tried to get some shuteye.

******

Several hours later, Falco flew towards the outer ends of Corneria.  His favourite thing about this planet was on the outskirts of the cities was a forest.  The forest was known for having large trees and for being the toughest course for any pilot.  This was due to the spastic trees.  To survive the forest run, you had to be an excellent pilot, and you had to have the quickest reflexes.  The best time belong to Falco.  He beat the old record two years ago.  Even Fox couldn't even come close to Falco's best time.

Falco reached the course, and prepared to make the run.  He knew he couldn't beat his best time; his bombs were weighing the Arwing.  Falco changed the music on his stereo and began his run.  He tore through the forest at top speeds and loved every moment of it.  

Suddenly a pink Arwing blasted past Falco.

"What the Fu......." Falco yelled as the pink Arwing scared the crap out of him.

Falco hit the gas and speed up to catch up the new pilot.  He navigated through the trees as he pulled alongside the new pilot.  He looked at the new pilot and surprised at what he saw.  The pilot was a girl.

She was an attractive feline.  The pilot looked over at Falco and blew him a kiss.  She smiled and nailed the gas as she pulled ahead of Falco.

They cleared the forest moments later.  The cat only seconds ahead of Falco.  

Suddenly a communication channel opened up as the cat's face appeared on his LCD screen.

"You a pretty good pilot there sugah." She sexily meowed, "And cute to boot."

"Your pretty good yourself there girl." Falco spoke with a smile, "Mind telling me who you are?"

"The object of your future dreams." The cat said with a wink, " The name's Katt Monroe.  Trust me, you'll never forget it."

"We aren't you cocky," Falco said with a smile, "I'm Falco."

"Oh I know who you are Captain Lombardi." Katt said with a wink, "Your a legend, a sexy one at that."

Katt blew him a kiss and hit the after burners and took off.  In a flash she disappeared.

****

Falco soared over the landscape as he looked at his watch.  He had minuets before the attack.  He took a deep breath and cleared his mind.  But as much as he tried, that girl was still in his mind.  Man she was amazing and hot to boot.  Never the less, he needed to focus.  His watched beeped.  It was go-time.

Falco soared towards the base.  As he passed over Falco pulled the trigger and dropped several bombs.  They flew towards the ground and connected with a big explosion.  Falco pulled a U-turn and bombed the hangers as well as the strip.  Falco turned towards the tower and fired a missile.  The tower erupted in a big ball of fire.

Falco checked his scanner.

"SHIT!" Falco yelled, "Those hangers are empty!!"

Suddenly Falco radar lit up as 5 fighter jet soar straight towards him.  Laser fire filled the sky as Falco pulled to the right in a barrel roll.  Falco pulled his Arwing up behind two jets.  Falco squeezed the trigger and blasted the two ships into oblivion.  Falco watched as on jet came flying at him head on.  Falco checked the radar, and squeezed off a couple more laser burst.  The blast crashed into the jet's wing.  The jet lost control and spun downwards, crashing into the fourth jet.  Falco slammed on the Arwing's breaks and watched the fifth jet soar past him.  Falco smiled as his enemy fell for the oldest trick in the book.  He pulled the trigger and filled the enemy with a series of laser blast.

Falco looked around and saw an opening in the mountainside.  Ten more jet pulled out of the hanger and flew straight towards Falco.

"OH Shit." Falco cussed, "Intel was wrong......Military Intelligence...got to love it."

I need to dump some weight, or else I'll never out fly them

Falco slammed on the thrusters and soared straight towards the oncoming jets.  Falco began to flip several switches and pressed several button in the Arwing's cockpit as he armed his jet.  Falco fired off several burst of laser to clear his path.  He aimed and fired off 5 missiles straight towards the opening in the mountain.  The missile crashed in the hidden hanger and the side of the 'mountain' exploded.

Falco slammed on the bottom thrusters as the Arwing soared straight up.  Falco grabbed the release lever and yanked it back.  Falco dropped all of his bombs.  The bombs fell as the enemy jets passed underneath him.  The bombs fell to the ground taking two jets as they fell.  Falco cut the engines and dropped The Peregrine nose first.  Falco fired several laser blast and riddled the last ship full of holes.  Falco revved the engine and pulled up behind the remaining 6 fighters.  Falco smiled as fired off a smart bomb.  

"It's All Over!!" Falco cheered.

The bright light dissipated and Falco, to his utter surprise, saw that all 6 fighters were un-harmed.

"How in the hell.." Falco declared in surprise.  "I just wasted a smart-bomb.  I only have 4 left." 

Suddenly The Peregrine shook violently.  Falco looked behind him to see 3 of the six jets right on his tail. "Ah fuck."

Falco tried to swerve from side to side, but was unable to loose his tail.  His shields were quickly dropping.  Suddenly several burst of laser burst pierced the armour of the enemy fighter as the exploded, taking down all two of the jets, forcing the third to pull out.  Falco spun around to see a familiar pink ship flying right beside him.

"I can't let them kill you now can I," Katt purred as she appeared on his LCD screen. "I mean it's not proper to be lusting after a dead guy is it.  Are you really going to allow me to be dishonoured?"

"Give me a chance and we can both have fun make sure your dishonoured."  Falco said with a chuckle.

"I saw a couple messenger ship taking off," Katt meowed, "So I made sure that they became good friends with the ground."

"You are a good kitty." Falco smiled.  He fired several shot from his laser.  They bounced right off the enemy fighter, "These fighter have a blaster shield that they just activate.  So head towards the forest."

"You want a rematch do you?" Katt purred, "I'd love to try to see how good you are.  I hope your not TO FAST."

"This time, kitty.  I'll come out on top."  Falco said with a smirk.  A big smile erupted on Katt's face as she purred very loudly.

The two ships took off at break neck speed heading straight towards the forest.  They entered the forest with the 6 ships following closely behind.  As they navigated through the forest and around the branches the enemies tried to keep up.  The sun reflected off of Falco's sunglasses as he cracked up his stereo.  The rock music blared from The Peregrine's cockpit as he swerved the Arwing left to right, missing trees by only inches.  The enemy pilots couldn't keep up as 4 of the ships crashed into the trees.  The two Arwings exited the forest, Falco coming out in the lead.

Falco pulled a U-turn and headed back into the forest, flying head-on towards the two remain jets.  Falco navigated through the tree, aimed.  And fired two shots from his laser.  Falco pulled both a barrel roll and a U-turn.  He exited the forest as the two opposing jets exploded from a single laser shot each.

"How did you do that?" Katt meowed in amazement, "I thought they had laser shields."

"To keep up with us, his engine needed more power, so they had to lower their shields."

"But shooting, while at high speeds, THEN pulling a barrel roll, U-turn." Katt purred, "You really are That Damn Good."

Suddenly Falco's radar began to explode with beeping alarms.  Falco turned to see a galaxy class ship, similar to the Great Fox but with more radio power, take off.

"Shit.  It's a comms ship." Falco yelled, "We have to stop it before it reaches orbit.  If it does my team is in danger."

"Then what are we waiting for Sugah." Katt meowed, "Let's both hunt us a rat."

The two Arwing charged for the Comms ship, unleashing laser fire.  Despite all their effort, they couldn't dent the shields.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Falco cringed, "But I wish Slippy was here."

Suddenly a glowing grey shot crashed into Katt's Arwing.

"Falco help!!!" Katt yelled, "It's a EMP shot."

Suddenly the pink Arwing went dead; the comm ship began to pull the pink Arwing into the ship with a tractor beam.   The comm ship turned and fired on Falco.  The shot barely missed as Falco maundered his Arwing.  Suddenly he spotted his chance.

Falco slammed on the afterburners and headed straight for the hanger door.  Falco fired off 3 smart bombs.   The shots connect with the door.  The blast, along with the drained energy from the EMP shot, shorted the circuits, causing the door to open.  Falco landed his Arwing in the enemy hanger.  He leapt out, and grabbed a blaster rifle.  He also grabbed a time bomb and placed it on his belt.  He spotted Katt's Arwing sitting in the hanger.

Falco darted down the hallway at full speed, firing on any member of the Dread he came across.  He darted towards the brig (jail).  There he spotted Katt sitting in a jail cell.  After several laser blast and grabbing the key card, Falco open up Katt's jail cell.

"Falco," Katt said as she gave Falco a kiss, "My hero.  Remind me to thank you."

"Here use this." Falco said as he handed Katt the rifle.  "You'll need this."

Falco drew his two pistols and started down the hall.  They ran towards the engine room.  Falco set the bomb and tossed it into the engine room.  They two pilots ran at full speed towards their Arwings.  They reached their Arwing as the bomb began to explode.  The explosion caused a chain reaction.  The two pilots started their fighter and blasted the doors open, again, and took off as the entire ship exploded.  

"Well know, I believe I owe you a reward," Katt purred

"Well you know I like to come out on top." Falco chirped

Falco smiled as he open a communication frequency.

"Peregrine to Great Fox, Peregrine to Great Fox, come in Great Fox" Falco called

"Great Fox here.  Mission status?" Fox called back

"Mission complete," Falco declared, "Make sure you get paid extra, their intel was wrong, AGAIN. How are things are your end?"

"Mission accomplished here to," Fox said with a chuckle, "Got to love that military intelligence."

"OK, you guys collect the reward, and I'll collect mine," Falco declared "I'll meet you guys on Fortune in two day."

Falco signed off as the two Arwing flew back toward the surface of Corneria.

The END

----------------------------------

I hope y'all enjoy it.


End file.
